Tempestade de sentimentos
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Uma tempestade atinge o Going Merry e Nami cai no mar. O que acontecerá? - segunda fic, nao me matem D:
1. Chapter 1

Como já disse antes, One piece nao me pertence, se pertencesse nao seria o sucesso que eh XD

Segunda fic, nao me crucifiquem por favor ^^"

Bom, lá vai...

Tempestade de sentimentos

Capítulo 1

O sol surgia no horizonte da imensidão azul onde descansava o pequeno Going Merry. Era uma manhã comum, com os usuais gritos de Sanji para que Ruffy parasse de roubar a comida dos outros. Nami saiu de seu quarto e olhou para o imprevisível céu azul da Grand Line, e logo percebeu uma mudança no vento, uma tempestade estava a caminho.

-Ei pessoal! Parem de brincar e venham me ajudar a mover este navio que uma tempestade está a caminho!

Ao escutarem os gritos de sua navegadora, Ruffy e os outros saíram da cozinha e fizeram tudo o que Nami mandava. Assim que o navio começou seu movimento por entre as ondas, o céu mudou de azul claro para cinza escuro e raios violentos podiam ser vistos entre as nuvens escurecidas que agora pairavam no céu negro. Um mau pressentimento passou pela mente de Nami, que instintivamente olhou para seu capitão que estava sentado em seu assento especial. "Essa não" pensou ela.

-Ruffy! Saia daí o vento está muito forte!

-O que foi Nami? Não consigo te ouvir! – respondeu o capitão.

-Eu disse que o ven... – não conseguiu terminar a fala. Um vento repentinamente muito mais forte do que o que já estava soprando a golpeou e ela foi parar no mar.

Ruffy que estava olhando para ela há poucos segundos atrás agiu rapidamente, mas esqueceu de um detalhe, não podia nadar.

-Nami! – Gritou ao pular na direção da garota.

-Ruffy! Você não pode nadar! – Gritou Zoro tentando alertar em vão seu capitão.

-Zoro! A Nami vai dar um jeito, não podemos parar agora se não vamos todos afundar! – Gritou Ussop.

-Nami-saaan! – berrou Sanji em direção ao pequeno ponto laranja que estava entre as ondas. Ele estava quase caindo no mar quando Robin o puxou de volta.

-Cozinheiro-san, ajude-nos sim? Como já disseram ela vai dar um jeito.

Relutantemente Sanji voltou a seus afazeres para ajudar a tirar o navio da tempestade.

...

Nami havia acabado de cair na água, e ao emergir escutou o grito de se capitão e o viu pular na água. "Aquele idiota!" pensou, e imediatamente começou a nadar em sua direção. Logo viu o peso morto afundando em meio às ondas. Mergulhou rapidamente e o segurou firmemente entre os braços. "Ótimo, e agora o que eu faço?", escutou um grito ao longe, e reconheceu ser Sanji. "Bom, agora só me resta segurar este idiota impulsivo e rezar para chegarmos a uma ilha".

...

O dia amanheceu novamente na Grand Line aquecendo uma pequena ilha. O mar quebrava em sua costa, e uma adolescente brincava na areia de uma das únicas praias ali existentes. Ao andar pela beira do mar molhando seus pés, teve uma surpresa: uma onda que acabara de quebrar trouxe consigo duas pessoas. Uma mulher segurando um homem em seus braços e ambos estavam desmaiados. Ficou alguns segundos parada os observando, mas logo saiu de seu transe e os puxou para o meio da praia.

-Pai! Pai! Me ajude aqui! – Gritou desesperada.

Um pequeno homem saiu de dentro da mata, seu cabelo estava cheio de folhas secas, tinha um bigode largo e negro.

-O que foi filha? – perguntou, mas logo viu ambos deitados na areia e correu na direção deles.

-Eu estava andando como sempre na praia e de repente eles foram trazidos por uma onda! Devem ter sido pegos na tempestade que vimos ontem!

-Sim, é possível. Me ajude a levá-los para casa.

Com a ajuda de sua filha, conseguiu desvencilhar o menino dos braços da menina que ainda o segurava firmemente, e assim os levou para uma cabana na parte mais alta da praia.

Ao abrir os olhos, Ruffy viu um teto que não conhecia. Fez menção de levantar, mas um braço o fez deitar novamente. Então ele viu uma menina de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que era o motivo de não conseguir levantar, além de ainda estar fraco pela água do mar.

-Você tem que ficar deitado mais um pouco, ainda está muito debilitado... deve ter engolido muita água.

Ao ouvir o que a menina disse, lembrou-se do que aconteceu no dia anterior, viu em sua mente Nami caindo no mar.

-Nami! – levantou bruscamente – Onde ela está?

-Esta deve ser a mulher que estava com você certo? Ela te segurou firme até mesmo depois de termos salvo vocês.

-Onde ela está? Ela está Bem?

-Ela está no outro quarto, mas ainda não acordou. Deve ter agüentado muito antes de finalmente perder a consciência.

Ruffy mal esperou ela terminar de falar, saiu correndo pelo pequeno quarto e abriu a porta deste rapidamente. Viu em sua frente uma pequena sala e uma cozinha com um homenzinho cozinhando. Logo encontrou a porta do outro quarto, e foi correndo em sua direção. Ao abrir a porta viu um cômodo menor do que o que estava antes, e uma única cama com Nami deitada nela. Saiu correndo em sua direção, mas antes que chegasse a ela, o pequeno homem que havia visto o barrou.

-Deixe-a descansar mais. Ela ainda não abriu os olhos, e já faz dois dias. Lilith irá preparar um banho para você, não se preocupe eu cuidarei dela.

Relutantemente Ruffy saiu do quarto.

...

Três dias atrás:

-Finalmente a tempestade passou. – Comentou Robin.

-Realmente... Mas o que fazemos agora? A Nami e o Ruffy caíram no mar e só Deus sabe onde eles estão! – Disse Ussop.

-Pois é agora temos que pensar no que fazer. Eu achei o log pose da Nami na mesa da cozinha, deve ter tirado por algum motivo, e eu acho que deveríamos segui-lo. – Comentou Sanji.

-Mas se o seguirmos, o que nos garante que vamos encontrá-los?

-Bom realmente nada Robin. Mas se ficarmos parados aí que não vamos encontrá-los mesmo! – Disse Zoro.

-O Zoro tem razão, devemos seguir o log pose e torcermos para encontrá-los. – Disse Chopper.

-Bom, vamos segui-lo então e torcer para que ele nos leve até eles.

...

Ruffy acabara de sair do banho que Lilith preparou, e como de costume seu estomâgo roncou. Fazia três dias que não comia nada, pelo menos nada sólido. Passou novamente pela porta do quarto em que Nami estava, e parou em frente a ela por alguns segundos. A cena que ocorrera há três dias passou novamente por sua cabeça e por um momento se sentiu fraco, impotente.

-Ruffy? – Disse Lilith.

Voltou de seu transe com a doce voz da garota.

-Ah, sim?

-Venha comer, não sabemos se você come muito, ou do que gosta, então fizemos um pouco de tudo.

-Ah! Tudo bem! Eu como de tudo mesmo! Mas gostaria mais ainda se tivesse carne!

Disse e foi todo saltitante para a cozinha. A menina soltou uma leve risada e olhou para o quarto de Nami. Entrou e fechou a porta. Chegou perto da garota e colocou a mão em sua testa. Isso era mal, sua febre ainda não havia abaixado. Estava na mesma temperatura por três dias, e isso com certeza não era algo que se considerasse uma coisa boa. "O tempo que ela ficou na água foi muito mais do que sua capacidade física podia agüentar. Mas o mais surpreendente foi a determinação dela de não deixá-lo cair de seus braços."pensou a menina. Após confirmar o estado de Nami, deixou o quarto.

Ao chegar à cozinha, viu Ruffy comendo tudo que havia sido feito em uma velocidade incrível. O pai de Lilith estava igualmente impressionado.

-Me diga uma coisa Ruffy-kun, vocês são piratas não são? – Comentou o pequeno homem.

-Sim, – disse ainda com comida na boca –durante uma tempestade a Nami caiu no mar, ela é nossa navegadora, e eu pulei atrás dela mas esqueci que não posso nadar... – disse colocou mais comida na boca.

-Você possui uma habilidade de akuma no mi? – Perguntou o pai da garota.

-Pai, deixe ele comer. Ruffy não precisa responder agora, pode terminar de comer.

Ruffy apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a comer. Depois de algum tempo havia comido tudo que fora feito, e agora respondia as perguntas que eram feitas a ele. Após o interrogatório por um sinal de seu pai Lilith o convidou para ir andar na praia. Assim que saíram, o pai de Lilith foi ao quarto de Nami com um balde de água e um pano.

Ao entrar no quarto, aproximou-se da cama. Mediu a temperatura de Nami e viu que ela finalmente abaixara. Suspirou em alivio e viu que ela estava recobrando a consciência. Ao abrir os olhos Nami ficou confusa. Não sabia onde estava e sua cabeça e corpo doíam. Olhou para o lado e viu um homem pequeno sentado em um banco ao lado de sua cama.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Meu nome é Tirk. Minha filha achou você e seu amigo na praia enquanto caminhava de manhã.

-Ele está bem? Fiquei com medo de não conseguir segurá-lo por muito tempo...

-Sim. Ele acordou há algumas horas e já está até na praia com minha filha. Vocês dormiram por três dias.

-Três dias? – falou surpresa.

Tirk confirmou com a cabeça.

-Vou preparar um banho para você. Por três dias você teve uma febre que não baixou, estava muito alta e não deixei ele te ver.

-Fez muito bem, aquele idiota só iria atrapalhar. Eu irei aceitar o banho, muito obrigada por cuidar de nós durante esse tempo.

Após escutar os agradecimentos de Nami, Tirk saiu do quarto e lhe preparou o banho. Sentiu-se renovada após um bom banho quente. O homem havia lhe feito uma sopa que ela comeu de bom grado e agradeceu novamente.

-Se você quiser, te acompanho até a praia para você ver seu amigo. – Ofereceu Tirk.

-Se você achar que eu posso, eu agradeceria.

Tirk consentiu com a cabeça e dirigiram-se à praia.

-Ruffy! Onde você está? – Gritava Lilith.

-Aqui! – Berrou do alto de uma pedra na encosta da praia.

-Como você chegou ai? Desça já! É perigoso!

-Você está parecendo a Nami! Não quero descer! – disse e deu as costas à menina.

Cada vez mais escutavam os gritos de ambos, agora estavam tão próximos que conseguiam visualizar a situação. Ruffy em cima da mais alta pedra da encosta e Lilith berrando com ele para que ele descesse.

-Ora veja só a situação. – Comentou o homem.

Nami ao ver a cena de uma garota, além dela mesma, se preocupando com a segurança de seu capitão, sentiu um aperto no peito, e logo deu as costas a ambos.

-Pelo visto ele está muito bem. Vou voltar para a cabana para descansar.

Tirk não entendeu bem a situação, mas começou a ajudá-la a caminhar pelo caminho de volta, mas logo escutaram um grito.

-Nami!

A garota paralisou. Escutou ele descendo rapidamente da encosta da praia e vindo em sua direção.

-Nami! Você acordou! – Disse abraçando-a.

Ela corou, não soube muito bem o porquê, mas corou e seu coração acelerou.

-É claro que sim. Achou que eu dormiria para sempre? Não sou você.

-Que bom! Ei vamos explorar a ilha! – Disse apertando mais o abraço.

Nami corou mais ainda, estava totalmente vermelha, e sentiu uma fraqueza. A febre estava voltando.

-Não posso Ruffy, ainda estou fraca e preciso descansar. Quem sabe mais tarde?

-Ahh. – Disse fazendo bico.

Nami soltou uma breve risada, e ao mesmo tempo começou a sentir sua força ser drenada, e logo desmaiou.

...

Bom, mesmo com um título cliche, espero q gostem... eu nao ia dividir em capitulos mas acho que essa fic vai ficar grande entao, resolvi dividir. Espero que estejam gostando =x Reviews pls!


	2. Chapter 2

Primeiro quero me desculpar pela demora! Falta de inspiração é uma coisa complicada... bom, com esse cap eu termino a historia! \o/ Espero que gostem!

PS: One piece nao me pertence, se pertencesse nao seria o sucesso que é! xD

...

Capítulo 2

-Ei!Nami! – gritou Ruffy a segurando em seus braços.

-Eu não devia ter falado para ela andar... ela havia acabado de acordar...

-Não adianta se culpar agora pai! Temos que levá-la de volta para casa.

-Pode deixar, eu levo! – Disse Ruffy que saiu correndo com ela em seus braços.

-Que menino impulsivo e energético. – Comentou o pai.

-Sim. – Concordou a menina.

...

-Já faz três dias que estamos seguindo o log pose e não chegamos a nenhuma ilha! – Disse Ussop irritado.

- Você é muito irritado, que saco! Está atrapalhando meu treinamento. – Disse Zoro.

- É uma pessoa irritada mesmo. Aqui Robin-chaann! Seu refresco!

-Obrigada cozinheiro-kun. Mas não adianta ficarmos tão aflitos, logo chegaremos à ilha que o log pose está nos levando. Pelo menos assim eu espero.

...

Nami recobrou a consciência e sentiu que estava sendo carregada por alguém. Eram braços fortes, mas não os reconhecia. Então lentamente abriu seus olhos que mesmo ofuscados pelo sol que brilhava no alto do céu, conseguiram fazer com que ela definisse cabelos negros e um rosto jovial, e logo percebeu tratar-se de seu capitão. Nunca havia prestado atenção em como ele tinha crescido e amadurecido desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez. No inicio ele era bem idiota e ingênuo. Ruffy que a estava carregando percebeu que ela havia aberto os olhos.

-Nami você está bem? – Perguntou com a voz preocupada.

-Sim. Acho que foi apenas uma recaída. –Avistou a cabana – Posso andar a partir de agora, muito obrigada por me trazer.

Nami ameaçou descer do colo do capitão, mas ele a segurou mais firmemente.

-R-Ruffy? – Disse corando levemente.

-Eu vou te levar até o quarto. Você não está bem.

Não teve forças para contrariar, afinal ainda estava debilitada e fraca devido à febre forte que sentira durante os dias em que ficou inconsciente. Ruffy entrou na casa e tomou rumo ao quarto em que Nami estivera deitada durante o tempo em que esteve enferma. Finalmente a desvencilhou de seus braços colocando-a na cama. Após cobri-la olhou fixamente em seus olhos como se quisesse dizer algo. Nami que já estava corada sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

-Algo errado Ruffy? – Perguntou timidamente.

-Eu só...

Não terminou a frase. Sentou-se no banquinho que o dono da casa havia colocado ao lado da cama para cuidar de Nami, e continuou a olhá-la fixamente.

-Durma um pouco... você ainda precisa se recuperar.

Nami apenas concordou. Não sabia o porquê mais instintivamente segurou uma das mãos de Ruffy, e para surpresa dela, ele não a largou, e sim a segurou mais firmemente. Após isso adormeceu profundamente.

-Ele ainda está lá no quarto pai. Será que ele virá comer?

-Bom, quando a fome bater ele virá. Venha comer.

-Você tem razão.

Os donos da casa tomaram o lanche da tarde e continuaram a fazer seus afazeres. De vez em quando Tirk entrava no quarto em que os dois estavam para ver como Nami estava. Da ultima vez que entrara vira Ruffy dormindo sentado e ainda segurava a mão da garota.

...

O pequeno Going Merry que até pouco tempo atrás se encontrava sozinho na imensidão da Grand Line finalmente avista uma ilha no amanhecer do quarto dia. Após um longo período de espera, seus tripulantes estavam um pouco aflitos. E se eles não estiverem nesta ilha? Era o que cada um pensava. Atracaram na pequena ilha e logo desceram em direção à vila que se encontrava em uma planície morro acima.

...

Ao abrir os olhos Ruffy percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Nami, que agora o olhava serena e fixamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram ambos coraram e viraram o rosto. De repente o garoto começa a falar e a garota volta a encará-lo curiosa.

-Nami eu... – parou por um momento – Eu só não quero que você se machuque mais... você é... – parou novamente de falar.

Nami não estava entendendo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz. Ele estava se preocupando com ela, mas ela queria saber o que ele ia dizer, assim resolveu tentar continuar o assunto.

-Eu sou o que?

Ruffy a encarou por alguns segundos. Hesitante resolveu continuar.

-Você é muito importante para mim... não consigo ser eu mesmo perto de você...perco a razão quando machucam você... o que é isso Nami? Você sabe? – Perguntou sinceramente. Estava em dúvida nunca havia tido sentimentos assim antes.

Nami agora estava em choque. Ela mesma havia percebido seus sentimentos há pouco tempo. Conheciam-se a um bom tempo e durante sua jornada o que achava ser uma grande amizade mostrou-se ser maior e tornar-se um amor que já quase não conseguia guardar. Sentou-se na cama com os olhos de Ruffy ainda fixos em si. Ainda seguravam a mão um do outro. Aproximou-se mais de seu capitão até que seus lábios tocaram-se gentil e suavemente. Foi surpreendida. Seu capitão aprofundara o beijo, e a segurava pela cintura. Ambos perderam a noção do tempo durante o momento em que ficaram tão íntimos e felizes. Logo que se separaram, soltaram um sorriso e Nami disse:

-Isso é amor Ruffy. Sinto o mesmo com você... Mas sou fraca. Quando você se machuca não posso fazer nada a não ser estar ao seu lado. Não posso derrotar inimigos fortes, mesmo perdendo a razão respiro fundo e tento manter a calma, tudo isso pelo fato de que não tenho a mesma força que você, e os outros. Às vezes eu também gostaria de te proteger...

Ruffy que não havia tirado os olhos dela toca-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e solta um ligeiro sorriso.

-Você é forte Nami. Olhe tudo que você agüentou. Desde o maldito do Arlong que te fez de escrava aos desafios da Grand Line. Quando você ficou doente na ilha do Chopper, fiquei tão desesperado que não sabia o que fazer. E mesmo naquelas condições você nos salvou de um tornado. A força não é somente física. Quando me machuco, fico feliz de você estar ao meu lado.

Os olhos de Nami começaram a arder, e silenciosas lagrimas brotaram deles. Ruffy a abraçou fortemente.

...

A vila era pequena. Nas ruas mercadorias eram vendidas, os tripulantes do grupo do Chapéu de Palha aproveitaram para comprar o que estava faltando no navio. Robin decide perguntar se haviam encontrado duas pessoas na praia.

-Com licença mercador-san. Gostaria de saber se não encontraram duas pessoas na praia esses dias.

-Duas pessoas? Bom, não nesta praia acredito. Mas há outra praia do outro lado da Ilha onde mora um pai e sua filha. Pode ser que eles tenham achado alguém por lá.

Robin agradeceu ao vendedor e logo falou para seus companheiros o que havia descoberto.

-Então vamos dar a volta na ilha com o Going Merry e chegar à outra costa. – Sugeriu Ussop.

-É melhor mesmo. Perguntei em quanto tempo o log pose irá se adaptar, e me disseram que dura apenas cinco horas. Se não estiverem aqui não podemos perder tempo.

Assim que todos concordaram voltaram para o navio e logo tomaram rumo à outra costa da ilha. Não demorou muito para avistarem a praia, era menor do que a que acabaram de sair, Ussop logo avistou uma cabana no alto da baixa colina ali existente.

...

Saíram do quarto com o chamado de Tirk e sua filha para tomarem o café da manhã. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas, mas assim que se sentaram para comer ruffy precisou das duas mãos. Estavam no meio da refeição quando escutam uma batida na porta. Tirk levantou-se e a abriu.

-Pois não?

-Boa tarde senhor. Gostaríamos de saber se você não encontrou duas pessoas na praia esses dias... – Perguntou Sanji

-Ora! Vocês são amigos do Ruffy e da Nami?

-Eles estão aqui? – Disseram em coro.

-Sim! Estão comendo, entrem!

Logo que entraram na cabana avistaram ambos na mesa.

-Naaaamiii-swaaannn!

-Ah! Pessoal! Como chegaram aqui?

-Você esqueceu o log pose no navio, o seguimos para ter um rumo e acabamos chegando aqui. – Explicou Robin.

Após todas as apresentações e explicações Ruffy e Nami agradeceram a Tirk e Lilith por cuidarem deles. Enquanto iam em direção ao navio, Nami contou a Chopper que esteve doente e pediu-lhe que a examinasse depois. Ruffy que estava andando atrás do grupo, observando Nami, a puxou silenciosamente para seu lado.

-O que fazemos? Contamos a eles? – Sussurrou.

-Acho que é melhor não. Não ainda. Mesmo porque um amor escondido é sempre melhor não sabia? – Sussurou Nami em resposta.

Chopper que havia escutado a conversa corou.

-O que foi Chopper? Está com febre? – Perguntou Ussop.

-Ah! Não é nada não!

Zoro e Robin soltaram um riso breve como se entendessem a situação.

...

Bom, é isso ai! Espero que tenham gostado! No fim ficou grande mesmo não? rs Espero reviews =p


End file.
